Roy's Good Bad Day
by kurosuxeno
Summary: Roy is having a really bad day, until he gets home and thinks about his Pitto-chi...FLUFF


Roy's Good Bad Day

Pit could sense Roy's incredibly bad mood almost half an hour before he arrived home. Whenever the redhead was outrageously upset, his aura—one Pit was especially in-tune with—changed from pleasant to black and foul. It was because of this natural occurrence Pit could tell his boyfriend's mood before Roy himself did. Whenever Roy was calm, the angel could detect a green, peaceful air about him, and whenever Roy was happy he radiated a stunning yellow light that somehow only Pit could see. The younger boy could also tell when his lover was feeling sad and blue, irate and red, and eager and orange like his hair. Pit loved the glows Roy gave off, especially during sex. That was when the older boy emitted a beautiful, crystal-clear white luminosity.

Of course, Roy didn't know about the colors he frequently emanated. Only Pit knew about them, and so far as the angel knew, only Roy yielded them. That was how the brunette could intuit Roy's stormy mood before he even got home. Lying on their plush bed, Pit sighed deeply. How to cheer up his _koibito_?

"Hmm…well, we just had sex the other day when I was singing Caramelldansen, so maybe it's too soon for another round," Pit murmured to himself. He blushed slightly at the memory and continued talking to himself. "Let's see, what else could I do? I'm really bad at baking, so a cake is out of the question. And whatever I do needs to be quick, so Roy can turn back to yellow…"

Pit flopped over on the bed, now on his back. He stared at the ceiling as the minutes until Roy arrived ticked by. Ideas raced through his head, both wild things like S&M and cutesy things like the Pocky game.

"How does Roy like me best?" Pit wondered aloud again, panic creeping into his words. He could feel Roy's aura getting closer and stronger, and the boy guessed he had about a good 15 minutes before his lover stomped through the door.

"Eto…we could have a romantic dinner," he suggested to thin air. "Wait, no, that's too unoriginal. And I think cleaning the house is too boring... Since Roy likes me best when I'm really _moe_ and chibi…I think I'll…" Pit trailed off as he realized _exactly_ what he would do for Roy.

***

Roy stormed along the pathway to the house in a huge cloud of chaos. Mumbling angry curses under his breath, Roy intentionally trampled the flowerbed on his way to the front door. He snatched his keys out of his pocket, fuming as he unlocked the door. Today had been an unbelievably rotten day for him, starting in the morning when he had woken up to the realization that Pit wasn't next to him in bed. He had had to force himself to remember that on Tuesdays Pit liked to leave the house early and watch the sun rise from the top of the hill they lived on.

On his way to his job later that morning, Roy's car broke down on the freeway. He called a taxi service from the side of the road, watching all the other cars whiz by him. The flying dirt got in his eyes and triggered his severe allergies, which persisted until his friend Marth arrived to give him a ride.

His day hadn't improved by the time he arrived late to work. Roy and Marth reached Rasengan, Inc. only to find that his favorite coworker, Ike, had quit after complaining that their boss Eliwood had been sexually harassing him. And then when Eliwood himself had come to tell Roy personally that he wasn't a molester, the older man had tried to put the moves on him. Roy still didn't understand how Eliwood could think it was okay to be saying, "I'm completely harmless," while trying to massage someone's balls.

On the way home, Roy had had to endure Marth's ceaseless griping about his relationship with their friend Soren (A/N: I didn't really want to make it Ike. Sorry for the random character. Anyways, back to the story!). Marth whined and complained about their lackluster sex life, thanks to Soren being really into hardcore porn. Roy was grateful for the ride, but he really hadn't wanted to hear about how unwilling Marth was to try new things in the bedroom.

Since Marth lived closer to their job than Roy, the redhead had had to walk a few blocks uphill after being dropped off. He was hot, tired, and furious by the time he made it to his cute abode. The ever-adorable Pit had insisted on designing it, but right now Roy felt like that at the sight of anything kawaii, he would puke.

And THAT was the mood Roy was in upon crossing the threshold of his front door.

***

Pit shivered, pressing himself flat against the kitchen wall (which was perpendicular to the front door). He felt the angry, red energy emanating from Roy as he stormed his way up the driveway and crossed his fingers, hoping his plan would work. The harsh jangle of the keys to the front door reached Pit's ears as his lover unlocked the front door. Pit squeezed his eyes shut as he anticipated the earsplitting bang the door would make when Roy slammed it open.

_Na, na, I hope this works!_ he thought desperately.

Roy twisted the doorknob and…

And nothing. The redhead just stood there and took three deep breaths. Pit's eyes flicked open in surprise, amazed that Roy hadn't come barging through the house in a furor. He almost gasped as he heard Roy chanting to himself:

"One, two, three, four, five. Calm down, Roy…you'll depress Pit. Relax, relax, relax…Pit would be so sad to see me like this…" Roy murmured under his breath, counting to five and reminding himself of how Pit would feel to see him so upset.

Pit silently sank to the floor, tears coming to his eyes. He felt Roy's aura transforming from midnight black, to a deep purple, to a dull vermillion, and finally to a brilliant green with a little tint of orange. The angel was trembling as he realized that at the thought of him, Roy had gone from a dark black mood to a calm, relaxed, and slightly eager mood.

Finally Roy moved, tranquilly stepping through the door.

"Pit?" He called out, looking around for his cherub. "Pitto-chi, where are you?"

Slowly Pit rose, not bothering to use his legs. He floated into the living room, where Roy was. Roy beamed at him, his color changing to yellow. The redhead shone like a sun as he saw Pit hover into the room. However, his yellow dampened to blue and his face twisted as he noticed that Pit wasn't smiling as well. In fact, the angel's head was hung as he drifted in.

"Ne, Pitto-chi! What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Y-yes, Roy…" Pit mumbled, his voice wavering.

In an instant Roy was by his angel's side, glowing cerulean with concern. (A/N: Not BLUE. Cerulean.) He tilted Pit's chin up…and was amazed to see a watery smile on the younger boy's face.

"Pit…what's going on?!" What's with the weird facial expression?"

"Roy, you…you calmed down…for me…" Pit's smile stopped wavering so much, and he continued. "Before you got here, you were so angry I could feel it from a mile away. And then you came in and thought of me and you—you calmed down…"

Roy blushed lightly and began to explain.

"Well, it was like this. It started off when you went out to watch the sun rise this morning, instead of being in bed next to me. Then my car broke down on the highway, and I had to call a taxi. When I got to work, I found out that Ike had quit, and I had to hitch a ride home with Marth. That wouldn't have been so bad, except that he kept droning on about all the sex positions Soren wanted him to try. And THEN he dropped me off, and I had to walk all the way UPHILL to the house!! And I was hot, and tired, and sweaty, and…_mad._" Roy frowned a little.

"Aah, Roy—" Pit began. He was promptly cut off by his lover, who had begun smiling again.

"But _then_, I reached the doorway. And I was about to come inside all upset…but then I thought about you. I wouldn't ever want to dampen your mood, or see that sunny smile of yours fade even a bit. And I knew it'd make you so gloomy if I came in complaining…that…I just couldn't bear to do it." Roy finished as Pit hovered closer, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck.

Roy hugged Pit back and the little angel gently pressed his lips against Roy's warm, smooth cheek.

"Thank you, Roy," he sighed into the kiss. Roy blushed and squeezed a little harder in response.

"Ne, Pitto-chi…my day just got a whole lot better."

おわり＊

。。。ごめん for the bad ending…I fail…


End file.
